


Pink Lemonade (A Lewthur fanfic)

by WhittneytheScorpionSuccubus



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Body Horror, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Foreign Language, Ghost Arthur (Mystery Skulls Animated), Human Mystery the "dog", M/M, Other, POV Multiple, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhittneytheScorpionSuccubus/pseuds/WhittneytheScorpionSuccubus
Summary: This is basically a Reverse!Au where Arthur is the ghost instead of Lewis, but unlike Lewis he isn't aggressive, so he's basically passive-agressively haunts Lewis... Any way it's my first fanfic, just give some time to get the hang of things, trust me!





	1. How do you Smother Old Embers?

Its dark... I-I can't see anything, yet why is it so warm? Warm. No... Not warm, hot... Why is it so hot, no BURNING!!! My eyes quickly flash open as I became conscious enough to witness myself burst into flames, now when I want to close my eyes I can't. I fall onto the edge of the cliff not far enough to fall off but just enough to witness my dear friend Arthur reach out towards me with tears in his eyes with a look a sorrow, loneliness and betrayal. Before he finally passes on and his body becomes limp on the spikes...

Lewis jolts awake from his slumber in the drivers seat of the parked van, screaming to the point where is sounds like an injured animal calling out for help or a child that lost their family right before their very eyes, giving off such a primal energy that even the most harden of criminals would mourn with him. Vivi and Bennett were startled awake by this sound, Vivi quickly leaping from the back of the van with a fire extinguisher at the ready only to be stopped by Bennett with a look on his face of tenderness and worry. Vivi looks over at Lewis, only to notice he's not on fire like he usually is, he's just gently sitting there sobbing and apologizing, so she gently puts down the extinguisher and goes to hug him humming an tender little tune that always managed to calm him down. Bennett lay against Lewis and takes one of hands and begins to rub small circles in his palms until he finally centered himself, once he was centered Bennett gavs him a concerned look that always read, "Are you okay?". Lewis nodded only to have his body betray him, he quickly removed himself from their grasp, rushed out of the driver seat's door, ran over to the guard railing on the side of the road and then proceeded to throw up. Vivi came after him to make sure to move any hair matted down to his face from his sweat out of the way of his mouth so that way they wouldn't have to stop of a hotel (or hospital) to wash vomit out of his hair, when it can easily be avoided. Bennett followed behind not that long after providing ease and comfort for Lewis by gently massaging his back until his body relaxed enough for Lewis to be able to speak again.   
A couple minutes pass before Lewis is able to take in a few deep and steady breathes, " Guys, its alright, I'm fine... " he tried to play it off with a light chuckle, but his voice was too hoarse to muster up the sound instead it came out a harsh coughing fit making his shitty scenario even worse than before. Bennett quickly rushes off back to the van only to come back just as fast with a bottle of water and presenting to Lewis. He thanks him, takes the bottle and cracks it open then proceeds to quickly chug it down to wash off the burning stomach acid that was burning in his throat. "Lewis slow down, please, you just finished throwing up!" Vivi voiced in quiet yet harsh tone.  
"Sorry, Vivi."   
"Don't worry about it," she sighs " besides do you even remember what shook you up so badly?"  
Lewis pondered the question, but he quickly realized that the nightmare he was having had vanished before he could make out what exactly it was, " ...No... I can't remember what I dreaming about, but it was so vivid a minute ago." he said in frustration, crushing the water bottle and tossing it, like the scared little child he was and felt like. Bennett simply reassured him that everything was okay and that he had nothing to fear or worry about. "Do you wanna try going back to sleep, or are you going to stay up and keep driving around to find your friend, Arthur?" Lewis stood there like he was mulling over the question, but all of them knew the answer to her question. Once was Lewis was done making his friends wait in groggy suspense, while he continued to try and remember the dream he was having, he decided to pack Vivi and Bennett into the van, start it up and begin to start driving down the gentle quiet highway en route to their next location.

Hours passed by as he cruised down the highway which seemed to stretch on for forever, gently gliding on with curves and bends in its designs yet stretching on into infinity. He sat there listening to the gentle hum of the engine and the soft breathing of Bennett and Vivi from within the back of the van. As he noticed the sun beginning rise off of the horizon, a fog begins to roll in, but it wasn't just any ordinary, this fog seemed to glow an odd yet brilliant topaz color even though the sky were currently glowing in pinks and purples. The fog got slightly thicker and the rain soon began to drizzles and soon not that long after began to downpour, the rain sounded heavy and thunderous against the metal exterior of the van. All of a sudden he heard the distant roar of a motorcycle, get gradually closer only to fade into the distance as it zoomed ahead of him.   
"Lewis..."  
He heard a familiar voice whisper  
"Lewi~s", It whispered again  
"H-h-hello?", he called out to the voice quietly  
"Le~wi~s" it whispered even louder, all of a sudden Lewis catches the shape of person quickly whisked by as Lewis continued to drive down the highway.   
"Why, Lewis?" The familiar voice became harsher and louder  
"Why, what?" He replies back, with the others still sound asleep in the back blissfully oblivious to the voice beckoning Lewis into its grasp. Lewis was alone or so he thinks, but hard to tell when you already hear a different voice from your own from an enemy trap from within you.   
"Why what?" Lewis asked the voice once again only to be startled by a figure standing in the middle of the road, he gently drove around the only for them to disappear from view the moment Lewis drives past, only to have the figure reappear right in front of him.  
" W̡̜͚̺̣͖̜̹͠H̷͙͔̹̝̟͘Y͚̗̙͍͓̲̠͠ ̲̳̼̟̩̕ͅD̠͇I̳̮̻̰̝̤̥̙͢D̢̧͎͚̻̻̜͘ ͏҉̣͖ͅY̠̖͔̖̩͍̹̠̟O͎̳̠̗̱͟U̶̹̖̱̮͖̰ ͎̼̼̻͙̫͟͝K͖͈̩͇̖͔̥͙͟Į̲͕͍̼̗̬̭͓L̕҉̤̖͇̱͡L̯̰͍ ̧̡͉̤͢M̷̯̤̘̻͜E͖̫͖͝ ͙̟̹͍̩̪̖̬L̨͎̦̝̕E̵̛͍̜̻̘͖W̴̳̪̬̗̣͉I͏҉̺͕̪̘S͕̰͟!̧̞͈̙̗̘͢?̵̲͓̞̠̺̤͇̩͠" The figure wailed in a mournful tone as it lunged at Lewis and began soaring towards him dreaming and crying coming close enough to for Lewis to recognise them for a spilt second, but not before the dark spirit trapped in their body sets them on fire and the familiar spirit flies through the van, startling Bennett awake only to notice Arthur phase out of the back door and the strong smell of burning flesh quickly diverting his attention towards Lewis as he's almost about to swerve off the road. Bennett quickly grabs the steering wheel from behind Lewis to prevent the van from tipping over as Lewis' body was writhing in pain while the spirit and the magic seal placed on him burns through his flesh yet never killing him. Bennett quickly shifts into partial kistune form to trap the flames from burning the rest of the van and to use his tails as a shield for the vehicle because he quickly realized a crash was inevitable. They ran into the stone pillars of what looked like the beginning of the driveway of a quaint little house that resonated with a familiar yet murderous aura...

Bennett opened his eyes to check the extent of damage from the crash, first though a quick check on Vivi, he quickly looked back to see if she was okay only to find that Vivi was completely undisturbed by the crash and was sound asleep. Bennett sigh out of relief so that way he can focus the rest of his energy on figuring out what the hell just happened. He turned his attention back Lewis and gently leaned his head back, pulled back in all of his tails and slipped into himself the passenger seat so he could get a better look at the severity of Lewis' burns. Which luckily for him and Lewis, the burns weren't to bad but they did burn off any make up he had on and slightly singed his clothes and gloves, luckily he could easily fix his clothes before he woke up but his burn wounds is a different story. Bennett sat there in silence as he used a touch of magic to mend Lewis' clothes as he started at the burnt flesh on Lewis' face wishing he wasn't cursed by a god so he can reverse the damage inflicted upon him, or at the very least he wished he could get his last two tails... After mending his clothes he went to check Lewis' forehead, cause even though it can minimize the damage inflicted, his tails can stop the Laws of Physics (well not all of them). Lucky his tails were fluffy enough to leave Lewis basically spotless, well in a sense... Lewis began to stir awake which meant that's Bennett's queue to leave and slip back into the back of the van and fake it til he makes it. Lewis wakes up to see that he really did crash, but is confused at how he's not severely injured or how his clothes weren't damaged from the enchantment? That doesn't matter know he needed to check on Bennett and Vivi, who were absolutely fine... It didn't make any sesne, but he was in to much pain to think straight, so he decided to take a quick nap before doing anything else...  
"Lewis!"   
I heard a voice call out from behind me, so I turned around to see who it was and realized that it was...  
"Arthur?"   
"Of course, who else would it be?", he replies with a smile in words. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Hey, buddy you don't look so good... "   
"Sorry, I just haven't been feeling well."  
"Sounds like you could use a hug." Arthur hugged me without even giving me a chance to reply, but honestly I didn't care, the fact that I finally found him, sent me over the moon. Finally he can come back home with us and his Uncle Lance can finally stop worrying cause his nephew's with him again, so I hugged him like the world was going to end.  
"Hey Lewis?"  
"Yes, Arthur?"  
"Why?"  
"Why, what?"  
"W̟̮̰͎͘ͅh̫̩̲̭̤͖̩͞y̨̛͇̥͙ ̷̨̛̟͖̩͈͍͚d̠̠͞i̘͉̩̣̟̻̝͢d͏̡͙̘̭̝͕ ̜̬y̡̢͕̟͇̞̬̫̪͙̠o̗̦̪̝̫̱͘u̵̴͈̣͈͚̠̟̬̥ͅ ̸͔̯̫l̡͎̣̰̗̺͖̳e̴̞͔͙̘͈̠͉͢a̙̺͝v̤̻͕͈͎͇̱̥͟e̛̠̥͔͉̘͡͞ ̡̻͍̖͈͈m͏҉̩̗e̶̙̩̼̮̞̟ ̯̳͓͟ṭ̨̺͍̘̣̫͎͡ͅo͝҉̘͕̼ ̸̪̼̣̤̭̫̕ḑ̦̤̜͝i̧̹͖̭͎̦̦͉e̢̢̩͕,̴̤̭̻͕͍̠̘͇̜ ̶̦̣L̹̰e̢̙w̢̦̰͔͙̼̗͇i̪͚̻̗̹͕̻s̶̛̞̘̜̪̞̟?͇͢"̫  
I pulled Arthur out of our embrace only to find that there's a giant gapping hole in his chest, blood seeping from his missing jawline and all manner of small insects crawl out of his eye sockets as his body and bones began to rot and turn to ash right before my very eyes.

The shock of what had happened in his dream quickly woke him up, to be lovingly greeted by the setting sun along with Vivi and Bennett inspecting the van, trying to figure out how they ended up like that.   
"We were in car crash and I slept through the whole thing!?" Vivi shouted in disbelief and disappointment. Bennett nodded in confusion as he tried to figure out why Vivi would want to be awake through an ordeal like that, they continued their as Lewis in his half-sleep daze got out of the driver seat of the van. Well more like fell out, Lewis misplaced his footing and fell face first onto the grass on the side of the road. "OMG! Lewis are you okay!?" Vivi shrilled in panic, her and Bennett rushed to Lewis' side to make sure he was okay or at the very least make sure he isn't dead. A couple minutes passed before Lewis' body decided to move, to alert his friends that he's alive and to stop Vivi from screaming.  
"I'm not dead, yet" he mumbled  
"Oh thank goodness..." Vivi sighed in relief, as her and Bennett helped Lewis onto his feet again. Bennett gave Vivi a look that read "I've got this, go on"  
"Are you sure?" She replied back, he simply nodded and handed Lewis off to Bennett. He then he quickly pretended to slightly buckle under Lewis' weight even though in reality he knows he can carry him like a newborn kitten, but he promised her that he would keep his identity a secret from Vivi and her friends. But Lewis was confused as to why Vivi left him with Bennett, only then to get his question answered when Vivi started the van and it stalled tremendously, the engine barely started. But the thing Vivi never got a chance to see is that every time she started the engine it, would crackle with sparks of lightning the same odd topaz color as the as fog Lewis drove into not that long ago.  
"So as you can see, the van isn't starting" Vivi said sheepishly, not trying to blame Lewis.  
"And I am the reason why..." Lewis sighed  
"We~ll..." Vivi started  
"Yes you're are," Bennett interjected, "you should've listen to us and learn to take better care of yourself, so that way we stop ending up in life threatening situations like this." He spoke in a stern yet monotonous tone, for they were concerned about Lewis' well being and not at all mad. Just scared that all it'll take is one time he falls asleep and they might make it...  
"Well what we do now?" Lewis said interrupting Bennett's train of thought, as he looked towards the now set sun and the sky as it shifts from the once brilliant tye-dye-equse pink, oranges, reds and purples to now a gentle yet deep blue that lovingly sweeps across the sky.  
"We could sleep there." Vivi said as she pointed to the quaint little house with a comforting yet ominous aura, Bennett and Lewis looked at each other with expressions that read as clear as day "Well shit..."  
"What?" Vivi remarked  
"Nothing" Lewis said while faning a smile  
"Alright then, let's go!" She exclaimed joyously as she walk towards the house Lewis and Bennett begrudgingly following behind. Looks like they're going in after all... Oh what fun this shall be... 

Vivi skipped towards the house without a care in the world, but as Lewis and Bennett continued to walk towards the manor, they were both hit with a wave of fear and uncertainty. Yet somehow it also felt harmless, making both of them feel uneasy, as they looked towards each other they agreed to stay on guard so that way just in case something went down, one of them could grab Vivi and run like hell out of the building and as fast and as far away from there as they possibly can.

Once they approached the house, Vivi began to do the motion of knocking, the door seemed to beat her the punch as is seemed to unlock itself and open on its own. Only reinforcing Lewis' and Bennett's suspicions that something was up with the house, but then again you don't get into the business that they're in without meeting a few... Interesting things that'll keep you up at night...  
Upon entering the house, it glowed with the warmth of a summer sunset as the whole place was illuminated by candles and fair wattage lightbulbs. The layout of the house seemed to be quite simple, as they continued walking down the tiny hallway that leads to the front door they approached the doorways to their left and their right. On their left was the living room completely furnished with comfy couches, loveseats, throw pillows and a rocking chair with cozy cushions. They were all centered around a TV that sat on a shelf in a lovely flowing semicircle. Two more shelves were placed right next to the TV on either side giving a nice symmetrical feel. Vivi started getting excited as they continued to browse about the house...  
Behind the couch to the left of the TV, there's a door that lead to a reading/study room, the walls were lined from corner to corner with shelves lined to the brim with books. Over in one of the corners of the room sat a single loveseat with a single reading lamp looming over it and in the back of the room is a medium sized desk with and office chair behind it.  
Both Vivi and Bennett left the reading room to rejoin Lewis in the living room, so that way they can go across the hall into the dining room with a table centering the room only big enough to fit roughly about 6 people in it. To the right of the table was a doorway that lead to the kitchen, it was simple in its layout but still quite efficient in its design. From left to right wall was the fridge, part one of the counter, the sink with a spray nozzle separate from the faucet, the second part of the counter with a dishwasher underneath, a microwave and finally two stove-top ovens right next to each other.  
The gang proceed to go into the kitchen and rummage through the cabinets and pantries, that basically lined the kitchen walls both above and below the counter tops. Vivi quickly raided the snack and food pantries seeing snacks and drinks, both old and new.   
"Holy crap guys, look I just hit the mother load!”, she gleefully squealed.  
"Vivi please do be careful, we don't know if this stuff has gone bad yet and besides we don't want to have another incid-",Bennett began before he was interrupted.  
"Hey, hey, hey, that doesn't count, I was like 7yrs old at the time..."  
"That still didn't stop you from doing it though, even though I told you it was a bad idea.",He said with a playful laugh in his voice. Vivi out frustration of not being able to come up with a comeback or a counter argument, she began to angrily yet playfully patting his face like an angry younger sibling.   
While those two continued to argue, Lewis continued to look around in the kitchen, he found the cabinet that stored the dishes and noticed something quite odd about the dishes, they seemed to tailored to each of their personal tastes. There were a variety of novelty mugs everything from inspirational quote mugs to mugs made into weird shapes and designs.  
"OMG! Is that a gnome mug!? Those are my favorite!" Vivi chimed, ruining Lewis' train of thought.  
Bennett quickly followed suit as he noticed that there was a dish cabinet that stored a large quantity of traditional Japanese hand crafted tea cups. He practically beamed with happiness and excitement as he held and studied them with great care. Lewis noticed on one of the higher shelves, a gold rimmed flower petal styled cup with a 'barely legal pink' color as the base color, with an airbrushed faded top coat of royal purple, along with matching plate and stirring spoon.  
He gently pulled it down from the shelf so he can study its beauty, but upon it pulling down he saw a large pinkish-purple heart shaped locket inside the cup. But before Lewis could pull it out to examine it, he was startled by Bennett panicking about Vivi eating the snacks that he has yet to check out. But when he went back to look at the locket, it disappeared, so he decided that it was for the best that he didn't put too much thought into it. Or he would have if the hadn't turned white upon the disappearance of the locket, ”Hey, Vivi, Bennett, did you guys happen to notice a pinkish-purple colored locket inside this teacup?" Lewis asked  
"Uh... No. Lewis are you okay?", Vivi replied  
" Yeah... I'm fine, probably just tired." He sighed  
Bennett came over to console Lewis, and to put the teacup back up into the cabinet, so that way they could all go upstairs to the bedroom.

They all left the kitchen to head upstairs to browse through the rest of the house, upon reaching the top, they noticed that all that was up there was just a small corridor that extends a little bit to the left and right of the staircase. The whole thing lead to only five rooms, on the far left at the other end of the hall was a door that lead to the bathroom, its design was pretty standard as it went from the door; sink, toilet, along with the toiletries across from it and finally the bathtub taking up any space left over. The door next to the bathroom door was the laundry room, on one wall housed the washing machine and the dryer, along with a shelf above it full of different detergents and dryer sheets. On the other wall was an ironing board to with the iron sitting right on top of it, a steamer for delicates, along with right next to the ironing board was a large stack of empty laundry baskets. The next room beside the laundry room was one of the bedrooms, they all looked through each of the bedrooms all them were relatively small and simple. The only thing that's different between the rooms is the blankets and the kind mattresses that are in the bed frames.   
Each of them went into the room with their favorite colored blanket on each bed. Vivi in her solitude enjoyed the springiness of her box spring mattress and the fact that since she was alone Bennett couldn't nag at her about bouncing on the bed or eating as many snacks as she wanted. Bennett studied him room with a keen eye with the intent that if anything is out of the ordinary, he was going grab Vivi and Lewis get the hell out of here come hell or high water! Or at least he thought he was until he sat down on the bed, it was a bamboo fiber-woven memory foam mattress, with thermal venting and with just enough firmness to give him proper lumbar support for a good night's rest. Not only that but his sheets were over 10,000 thread counted cotton/polyester/silk blend, Bennett fell asleep almost instantaneously, practically almost reverting back to his kitsune form just from how comfortable the bed was. Lewis however was still on slight edge so it was difficult for him to fall asleep, so he decided to pace his room, but he quickly realized that was a bad idea because he knew if Vivi and Bennett heard him they would have his hide.

So he decided to pace downstairs in the kitchen, maybe even get a snack and some tea for himself. Upon getting into the kitchen, he noticed that the cabinet was glowing with an ominous aura in the same shade of pinkish-purple as locket. He reached into the cabinet to find that inside or the teacup was shimmering, so he pulled it down from the shelf it was on and proceeded to look inside of the cup, but upon glancing in the glowing stopped. So he turned around only to be greeted by the silhouette of old friend who he hasn't seen in a long while.  
"Arthur?..."

Lewis stood there in awe as he stared at Arthur standing... No floating in front of me, as I continued to stare at the familiar looking being, it begin staring back at me, then I quickly realized that something wasn't quite right. The figure floated there's motionless except for the gentle bobbing of it slightly moving up and down in place. Its face was at eye-level with a mine, even though I could tell if it was standing on the floor it would a bit shorter than me. As I continued to stare at this floating entity, its eyes glistened and shimmered like two freshly cut golden citrine gems, in the now dim lights of the kitchen. The entity was crying, its tears gently streaming out of their sockets, with a such color and vibrance making them look like the last golden drops of sunset were captured in those tears, as they streamed from their eye sockets and gently caressed the spectre's cheekbones.  
Their sockets sulked with a sadness that no one could comprehend, their clothes were simple; a long black coat that reached down towards the ground, that was held close by what appeared to be a few ribcages!? Plus a couple of buttons, at least that's what I could make out in the poorly lit room. Their pants and shoes were simple, slick black like the coat, the only color on the floating being was the white of their bones, the dark yet brilliant shades of orange that line his coat and shirt and the beautiful glistening color of their eyes and tears.   
Atleast, that was until the heart-shaped locket floated out of the teacup I was holding and over to the hovering entity, settling on their chest, causing the top of their skull spark with bolts of electricity, only to turn into their hair, the same golden color as their eyes and tears. Its hair stood on end, like it was slicked up hair gel, with two long, black separate strands off-putting all of the gold in the ghost's hair. It continued to glare at me with tears rolling down its skull, honestly I was so baffled by this encounter, that I thought if blinked that they would be gone and sadly I was right, because when I blinked to make sure that this wasn't a hallucination, it disappeared...

Upon Lewis opening his eyes, he found himself back in his room again, with a constant stinging sensation on his left side, as the ghost possessing him became restless and agitated. It began to gently whisper dark and rancorous thoughts through Lewis' head, gradually getting louder until it finally got chaotic enough to give him a splitting headache, only to immediately cease and vanish as if it was never there.  
In the beginning he thought it was a dream, until he accidentally brushed up against the nightstand that's next to the bed and here's the soft chime of a teacup lightly pirouetting on its saucer. Lewis immediately grabbed the cup and began inspecting it, only to have the ghost residing in his arm to start acting up again. The cup was empty, yet it retained this weird pinkish-purple colored residue on the glassware, proving to him that he wasn't insane!  
It was still early, probably still 3-4am at least, so he quickly and quietly got out of the bed and barrelled down the stairs without waking up the others. Rushing into the kitchen, he began rummaging around trying to find the spirit he encountered earlier, honestly right now he couldn't believe that he's willing looking for a ghost and doing so without Vivi... Oh, if ever found out she would maim him... 

Meanwhile, Arthur floated around upstairs in Lewis' room, sobbing trying to figure out why Lewis was purposely looking for him. His deadbeats began appearing to comfort him and wipe away his tears, and the tears that they missed dyed the sheets an enthralling shade of amber on Lewis' lavender bed sheets. Arthur was startled back to his senses, when he heard the doorknob rattle, so he hid his soul under the bed, while he hid in his heart. Lewis came in, well not willingly as he was being carried like a kitten by a cranky Bennett, who was woken up by the sound of Lewis breaking some glassware downstairs when he was looking for Arthur.   
"Go. To. Bed.", Bennett growled as he gently tossed him onto to his bed. Lewis like a timid child simply nodded in agreement; Bennett put Lewis' cup of tea down on his nightstand and then left.


	2. Old Flames Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more drama ensues this time around!

Lewis never have been privy to Bennett's anger before, so having this newfound exiperience kinda took him aback a bit, he never realized that Bennett was so... Otherworldly, when upset... So to calm his nerves he decided to lie down on his bed only to stumble upon the tear drops that were staining his bed sheets, leaving the same bewitching shade of golden topaz as the ghost he encountered... Or at least he thinks that he encountered one?...   
"Psst. I know your here...", Lewis whispered, almost making Arthur phase through the floorboards in a panic.  
"If you're there please answer... ", He shouted in a very hushed tone.  
For a few minutes the room fell silent, with this heavy unspoken tension in the air, with them only being a few feet away from each other, but feeling like they were worlds apart.   
"Well I'm going to be here, but please leave me a sign so that way I can be 100% sure I'm not crazy and that our encounter downstairs wasn't all just a dream...", Lewis said as he threw his right arm over his face.  
"Please...", Lewis said in a quiet yet, desperate huff, before he drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to find myself alone in my room again with still no word from the spirit haunting this house or Arthur and it began to quickly frustrate me, even though I couldn't wish for Arthur to magically appear, I still could or at the very least try summoning the spectre again. All of a sudden, before I could open my mouth to even attempt to call out to it, the floor started glowing in that lovely pinkish-purple hue I was becoming all too familiar with.  
"Well, time for my date with destiny.", I thought as I followed the glowing lights downstairs into the dining room. Once I got in there I noticed the silhouette of an old friend I've been looking for, "Thank God, I finally found you, I h-", but before I could finish my sentence, the glowing little lights that guided me to him began to start swarming me. At first, they began to get closer to me as I got closer to Arthur, making me have to shoo them away so I didn't look like a giant glowing orb in front of my best friend. Though once I got close enough to the chair Arthur was sitting in, they began to try and push me away from him, only to have me fight back against these tiny fuckers. However, once I finally grabbed Arthur's chair and turn him around so that way he would notice me and help me fight off whatever these things are. It wasn't until I turned around the chair, Arthur was sitting there as a skeleton before he began to crumble into dust only to have it turn into more of those little shining little pinkish-purple colored lights and suddenly I was swarmed by them. Being engulfed by their lights and heat? Oh no, the heat quickly got hotter and hotter until the heat and pain became too unbearable to handle, then it all went white...

Lewis woke up to the world's worst, most excruciating pain ever possible.   
"ḐA͈͎͟M͓͕̪̖̥̞͉͟N̼ ̸̲̦̫̫̭̩ͅY̩̘̫͚̱̖ͅO̬̱̯U̶͇͔͉,̸͎̱͇͚̝̠ ̬͖̠̣̣̫VU͉͖̦̪L̥͖̗̭͍̻̼͜C͈͉̦̣̺A̢̟̲͔N̶͔͚̹͉̯̭̫ ̯(̟̥̥H͎̞͈͖̤̙e͖p̧̬͕h͙a͠e͡s̹̞͎t̢͓̝̳̫ṵṣ͡)̮͕̭̤̝̳͕͘!͔̤̫̞͉ͅ ͏̖̟͖̜͉͇̺D͎̺̙A̼M̘N̙͢ ̙̜̝͖Y̘͡ͅͅO̞͍͚̪̩U̜ ͈͈̱̭̮F̗̟O̢͈R̫̺̲͈͙̤ ̖͓̳͔̩C͍͘ͅU͓̹̗͍̤̻R̵S̲I̖̥͞Ṉ͎G̠͕̖̫ ̠͎̜͍͖M͚̼̠͖̻E̹͎̫̝̲ ̣͎̗̙̬̘T̪̰̹͟O̼̙̙̗͚͢ͅ ͝T̶H͉̘͖̟͓̹̮I̠͍͔̦S̙͉̭̺͍ ̞͇̣̫͖ͅMO̥̱̝̭͔ͅR̡̻̘͙͚͎̘ͅT͍̯̪̞A̤̟̟͈̣̣͠L̸̖̣ ̡͇͍͕B̯̫͎ͅO͎͚͇D̯̣͜Y̱̱!̘̼̖̜͖̙!̖̗ ̭̟͚͜O̗̗̮͕N͖C̠ͅE̻̘̱͜ ̮̤͕I̵'̮V̭͎̲E ̝͕̟͖̱C̰̲̠̮ON͓͎͔͔͘S̸͍̭U̫͍͈M̢̠ED̗̱͍̭ ̸̭ḚN̬͈̠͡Ǫ̞̜̗͖͎ͅU̙̞G͚͙̫͔̺̮H̩̯̺̥͔̹͞ͅ ̫͖̗̘̳͖S̶͓͔O̘̻̹͔̱U̶̠͕͈͕̠̠̪L͔̰S̹̫̩ ͏̟̖͈͎͎T̘͝Ơ̲ ̭͍̬̙̬̱E̢̯̩͔̝̟͕S͈͖C̡̮̤̥̦A͎̠̣̦̰͝P̝̠͙̪̪E̻͔̲͟ ̖Ṯ̸͙͇̻HI͟S͙͎͔̞ͅͅ ̞̫̞ͅB̶̩O̮̣̠̤̩͟D̘̘̝̞͚͔͜Y͙̝͚͖ ͔̭͇̻͉͔͍I͔͍̳̫'̨͕̯M ̘C̴̞̙O͇͕͍M͝I̸̺̮N҉͎̫̼̞G͓̬͖̬͙̦̣ ͓̪͕T̘O͔͔͈͎͎͔̜ ͍̺̯͕͕̰̪D̩E͎̗S̘̠͙T͎̩R̰̘O̶̹̞̗̱Y̠͎ ̞̯͠Y͔͕O̠͇͇̰̮͚U̧̫̱̘̣̤̼!͉̮̦͔̜!҉̩͉̰!̤͍͉̘̪̤͡ ̝̱S̷̤̙̣T͖̣̳̫͙͙̜͜A̷͚̤̮̹R̟͉T̗̗͎͓̘̹I͔̲͓N̢̳G̨̖̹̮͙ ̟̞̙͚̜͉ͅ W̙I̯̥̜̬͖̫Ț̼͙͎͖̤̘H̶̱̖͓ͅ ͓͡T͎̩̻H͚͕̻̭̮̲͓I̯S̝̯̙͓̞̹͙͠ ̷̠S̫̭͞ͅO̱̗̟U͖̘͍̩̞͉̮L ̴̹H̬̗̼͡E͔̱̤͍̙̯͞R̭̲͔͔̲̰̜E̢͈̟̖̻̞!̭̝ͅ!̣͇̣̞͇̟̥!̪̱̬!͏͔", the enraged voice of the flaming ghost possessing Lewis shouted. Lewis finally opened his eyes through the tears and the pain, only to find that the spectre had hijacked his body!? His body was on fire to point where almost all of his left side was nothing but flames and bones. Lewis' dress shirt and vest were absolutely ruined by the scorching embers of the flames, while his pants only got slightly singed. Once he stopped paying attention to his now scarred and somewhat nonexistent flesh, his mind finally registered what the inflamed phantom had said, "Wait, a soul? What soul?", Lewis thought to himself only to look up and see that the phantasm that looks like Arthur was cowering in the ceiling corner trying not to get hit by the Ember Revenant's fireballs. In its fear, its ghostly created companions tried to charge him and Lewis, alas in their efforts to fight them off they were eaten by him. Arthur at the sight of this let out mournful cry as his lovely children died trying to protect him.   
"T̲̖͝I̦͉M͓̖E̯̣͉̻̱͘ T̯͔͇̖̤̝O͈̖͔̫͞ ̩̠̦̥Ḑ̯͇̻͇I̱Ȩ̤̟̮̳!̖̺͢", the cursed daemon shouted as it prepared to throw a fireball at Arthur.  
"NO!!!", Lewis screamed while taking his possessed hand and yanking it quickly towards the ceiling, causing the flames to narrowly miss Arthur but he manages to escape unscathed at least.   
"HELP!!!", Lewis shouted in hopes of someone coming to his aid, all of a sudden, Bennett kicked in the door breaking off of its hinges as, Vivi quickly rushes in holding two single handed fire extinguishers with large tanks attached to the handle and spraying its extinguishing fluids all over Lewis while letting out a loud 'RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!' noise. Lewis soon was covered head to toe in extinguishing foam, in this moment Bennett began to chant something in Edo Period Japanese as he pulled out sealing talismans and placing them on and around Lewis, until finally Bennett finally exclaimed the Japanese word for ' 封じる ふうじる '*, making the phantom that residing in Lewis to scream out in anguish as it relinquished control of Lewis' body and went into a forced hibernation. 

It went black for a minute, all of a sudden there was a gentle glow and I saw what looked like the ghost that looked familiar, crying and smiling at me. Until it started crumbling, then transformed into Arthur and mouthed something I couldn't make out what he was saying.   
Lewis was lying there still passed out in a cold sweat, as Vivi kept poking his face with the bottom of one of the fire extinguisher, meanwhile Bennett was cleaning the extinguishing foam off of Lewis. Until they were both startled by him waking up all of a sudden and shouting, "Wait, Arthur don't go!" before calming down from the initial shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not sure if I got this word right, so for any one who is natively Japanese, speaks (fluent) Japanese or is studying Japanese, please forgive me if I got the kanji wrong!!! If I did please let me know in the comments below and help me find the correct spelling, Please and Thank you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [The kanji is supposed to read "*to* seal"]


	3. These Sparks Feel like a Dream...

"Lewis are you okay? You look quite exhausted." Bennett inquired  
"Yeah, seriously what happened here sweetie?" Vivi said with a bit of worry in her voice.  
"Because all we heard was the ghost yelling and you screaming like -", Bennett slowly shut his mouth as he quickly realized that what he was about to say next, no matter how he phrased it would be considered really offensive given Lewis' current circumstances.  
"Its OK, Bennett I get what you were trying to say and thank you for saving me you guys." Lewis said with a relieved sigh. All of a sudden Lewis' body started causing him the worst pain he's ever experienced, as his body began to magically regenerating all of the damage caused by the Ember Revenant taking over his body and removing all his flesh, muscles, blood vessels, and other necessary thing that make up Lewis. Lewis was writhing in pain on the floor, as Vivi and Bennett watched in horror.  
"Bennett help him, he's in pain!", Vivi shrieked.  
"I can't! If I manipulate the ghost too much, things could go horribly wrong, you see the way his blood is coming out of him?", He said as he pointed to the fact that Lewis' blood was gently coming out of him like smybiote ooze as it covered certain parts of his flesh and began to regenerate his body.  
"Yeah?" Vivi replied in both fear and curiosity.  
"Well, part of him being possessed by this thing is that is how he's forever cursed to heal like this, so if I try to remove the curse or the ghost, it could make his situation worse by making him bleed out to death or even worse the curse seal could burn him to a crisp." Bennett said with a twinge of sadness in his voice.  
"So how did you knock out the ghost possessing Lewis?" Vivi asked as Lewis screamed out in agony as the regeneration started working on his chest as well as his arm at a snail's pace.  
"The spell I casted, basically put the spirit into a forced sleep, like a drug that makes you drowsy unintentionally." He said as tried to move Lewis towards the bed so that way he could at least be comfortable while his body healed itself.  
"So can we do anything for him?"  
"Nope, we just have to wait it out, until his body finishes healing."  
Hours passed, though to no avail his body was still a long ways away from being done. Lewis passed out from the pain about an hour ago, but that still didn't stop Vivi and Bennett from worrying half to death about him by his bedside. Vivi suggested that they tried taking shifts, as she was about to fall asleep in the chair she was sitting in, so Bennett sent her off the bed, "Go onto bed, I'll keep an eye him.", Bennett whispered to Vivi as he started helping her towards her room. She let our what was supposed to be a well thought out argument in her head; it came out as jibberish and slurred words only proving Bennett's point.  
"Don't worry I'll keep a good eye on him, besides you know I have insomnia so I couldn't go to sleep even if I wanted to...", he Iied as he gently cooed into Vivi's ear as he helped her walk to her room without hitting any of the walls or falling down the stairs. Meanwhile, back in the room with Lewis, Arthur phased up through the floor high enough to be able to sit on the bed. He sat there and watched with mornful tears still falling from his eyes as he gently caressed his cheeks removing the hair that have been matted onto his face by sweat, " L̡͏̥̫̪̺e͎̕w̷̲͇̯͈͇̹͍ͅi҉̭͚͕̟̯͇̱͟͠ͅs͏̙̹͘ͅ ̡̮̜̗̥̥̠͟͞y̬̲̞̹̲͕̥͔͡͠ọ̥̟̣̙̮u̶̡͉͢ͅ ̬̙̯̳̘͈̪͘͝f̱̬o̵̷̳̰̞o̦̪̦͓̱̘l̵̹͕i͖̲͍͖͈͓̖͕s͓̩̱̗̖͙̕͡h͏̖ ̶̗͉͎͖͍͍͔͖͖m̛͎̰̫̮̲̲͓͜ͅa̪̤͈̜̻̘͘ṉ̵̼̱̹̥͈̲,̡̻̥̣̝͉ ̛̹̼̳͔̟̲w̴̶̱̹͍̻̻̫ͅh̗͈̠̜͍͓̣͍͈͟͞y̤̮̗̤͠ͅ ̴̴̦͉̝d̞͕ị̫̙͝d̷̸̗̦͕̻̹̩ ̵͡͏̟̳y̛̰̟̤̙͉̼͔͞͡ơ̡̲͖u҉͓͎̗ ͖̜̕͝s̴͎̞͔̩̙a̴̩̜̭̺͍ͅv̢҉͙͍̬̱̹ͅe̛̜̖̯͍̩͉̼͢ͅ ̵̹͠ṃ̦͡e҉̰̪?̴̵͈͉̰̰̤ ", Arthur practically hummed in a sorrowful tone.  
" A-Arthu~r...", Lewis groaned in his sleep. He looked upon Lewis' face with a bittersweet tenderness in his eyes, before restoring the image and silhouette of his human face, premortem, and then delicately placing a kiss on Lewis' lips.  
Sparks flew as Lewis -even though unconscious- placed a hand on the back of Arthur's skull and softly deepened the kiss, making Arthur in confusion and slight arousal started to randomly discharge bolts of magical lightning. " W͈͙͖̣͟͠a̵͉̼͙̯͉͉̭͖̕i͏̛̹̫̹͠t̥̥͚,҉̺̯ " he thought to himself, " I̧̤̟̫̱̮̳͔͘͡ ͏̷̵̦̦̹̰͔̥c͞͏̫̼͓̮̤̜͉͇a̵̵̢̘̘̞̖m̨̯͘e̢̛̬̩̟̺̦̟̖͝ ͈̖͉̩̳͙̯̹ḩ͖̩̫̻͚̣̩e̩͖̤͘ͅr͈̭̹͎̠̥̱̜͖e̵̢͎̳̫͙͔̝͓͞ ͉̠̳͉̹̬͚͡t̨͍̟̘͟ơ͎̭̪͎ ̧̯͓̹̪ḩ̖̘̺̭̙͍͍͔e̛̛̠͚̩̹̳l҉̗̮͞p̴̛̯̲̱̘̪̳̼ ̷̫̮̬͓͚͔͎̬o̷͕̣̳͠u̳̞͉̞̞͇̫͠t̪̯̭̮̘͓ ͏̢҉͓̘͇͖̼̲͈̳w̸̜͙̠͚͞į̼̯̗t̴̢͍͉̳̕h̝͟ ̢̜̮̺h̛̻̥͉̭̱i͘҉̣̹̠̬͖̪̘͓͖͢s̴̹̰͘ ҉͎̹͔̖̼̲̮̪̬w̷̹̞̲̘o̶͓̲̗̣̗͡u̡͈̜̥͎͕̜͙̻n͖̘͙̩͖̙͟͞d̘̲͡,͎͔̟̩͇̗͍̝͇ ̵͏̝͍̺̯͡n͍̗͎̜͉o̶̢҉̳t̡̟̤͍̣̩̭͔ ̵̷̩͔̺̙m̨͖̻̤̫͝a̝̹̤̣͕̺͓͠ͅk̷̺̪̬e̞̻̮̣̼͔̩̞ ̞̝̬͇̘̰̱ͅo̶̴̞͕u̱͍͉͇̺̤t̡̛͚̗ ̢̨͙̘̯̻w̛̳͢͡ͅi̧̫̻̫̪̗̖̕t̫͓͈̟͞h͏͔̫̥̘ͅ ̛̱̥͇̹̜̖̕h̟͇͡i̶̵̜̰m̧̫̞̫ͅͅ.̢̡̰͍̘̫̺̰̝ͅ.͍̠͙̳͇̙͙͢͡.҉̶҉̘͓͙͚͓͎ͅ ̢̨͇͍͖̯K̜͚̠i̷͍̞̲n̨̳̝d͙a̡̨̖͎̞.̪̻.̼̺͚̗̺͈̣̳.̶̹̝̖̙̩̪ " He tried to free himself from Lewis' grasp, but as a consequence of that Lewis rolled over onto his good side, catching the rest of Arthur in the initial turn over with his bad arm, causing him a pretty decent amount of pain. Arthur finally broke free of the kiss only to end up in an even weirder predicament, but considering the circumstances he's in, its not all bad... He would be able to atleast heal Lewis' body, even while caught in this... compromising position, he gently kissed Lewis again; this time on his cheekbone since the skin on the left side of his face still hadn't healed yet. Arthur placed feathery pecks all along his face, while tiny sparks of magical purple to topaz colored electricity flew between Lewis' cheekbone and Arthur's 'lips', Lewis began to wince in pain less and less, until he could no longer feel the pain of his slow, monotonous healing factor. Arthur continued places kisses like that all over the parts of Lewis' body that needed healing and the parts he couldn't reach by kissing were being lovingly caressed by Arthur's soft, angelic-like fingers as the same colored sparks practically leaped off of Lewis' body onto Arthur's fingers. Tracing every muscle that he couldn't reach with his mouth and making sure that he's extremely thorough so that way Lewis would no longer have to suffer, and in doing so Arthur managed to get Lewis to lie down on his back again. The more he kissed and touched upon Lewis, the more Lewis' groans turned into moans making Arthur even more embarrassed as he continued along.  
Once Arthur got done eating and sapping away the electricity that flowed through Lewis' newly forming nerve endings so he would stop feeling pain for a bit. Arthur finally sat up only to see Bennett standing in the doorway with the blankest expression ever written on his face, "So should I ask or do you want more alone time with him?"  
Arthur quickly realized what the position he was in looked like especially since he's sitting on Lewis' lap... kissing him... Touching him... Looking like he's being able intimate with him... Arthur became so embarrassed that his deadbeats had to grab him and swiftly phased him through the floor to escape the sudden dumbfounding flurry of emotions Arthur just got hit with; making all the lights in the house flicker as if they were in an electrical storm, making it seem like Arthur just disappear... Well that would've worked if Bennett didn't have night vision and witnessed the deadbeats carrying off a panic stricken spirit, only to have him fall out their grasp and phase right through the floor, just to smack his face into kitchen floor tiles as Bennett was able to hear the soft yet distant thud from all the way upstairs. Bennett looked around the room for any dark magic and to see if Lewis was okay, and to his surprise Lewis without his body trying to fight the healing process, he healed almost instantly and the magic left in the room were all blessing and minor healing spells. So Bennett simply closed the door to Lewis' room, walked into his room, plopped like dead body onto his bed and passed out the fuck out.

An hour or two after Bennett passed out, Lewis woke up, with a fully healed body; breaking the weak magic seals Arthur placed on him to null the pain, causing a sensation similar to one of your limbs falling asleep, making Lewis let his arm go limp as he slowly allowed it regain feeling. Sadly though he had another problem to deal with, seeing as how he was aroused from the dream he had earlier that ended somewhat abruptly.  
"Fuck...", he whispered under his breath as his cock was still semirigid with a few drops precum dribbling off the tip. He could tell from the soft snoring on the other side of the wall that Bennett was fast asleep and he was NOT going to wake him up again! Lewis listened a little harder and heard Vivi's seismic earthquake snoring from down the hall; that's the telltale sign that he's learned to love after sharing a bed with her for many a-years.  
He began to sit up and tried to clear his mind by meditating, but the more he tried to empty his mind, the more it flooded with images of Arthur, both from the dream he had and thoughts he didn't even know his mind created.  
"Le~wi~s.", one of his thoughts of Arthur purred into his ears, making his cock as hard as a rock, as his mind imagined Arthur nestled quite nicely onto his lap.  
"Don't you wanna have a bit fun?", the thought of him whispered again as Lewis kept trying ignore it, forcing him to quickly give up on meditating as the position he was sitting in hurting him, while his little friend was up and about...  
"Damn it...", he growled as he flopped down onto the mattress, trying to think of something else that doesn't get his dick ready and raring to go. So he sat up and noticed something shift out of the corner of his eyes, making him quickly turn on the light that sat right on the nightstand that's next to the bed. Only to find that nothing was there, so he decided to take off his neck tie, vest and dress shirt and began to do push ups. However, Lewis' assumption was indeed correct, something, well more like someone is in the room with him...  
His muscles bulged and flexed, the light giving his body a tender, yet secure look to them, making them seem like they could wrestle a bear, but also snuggle you gently when the nights get cold. To make it even worse Arthur knew that the description his mind was accurate, due to the fact that he's actually felt how firm Lewis' body was when he was alive.   
" S̞̠̮͘h̶͖̭̟̼i̴̧̮͙̫̟͟t̵͔̭͇͜.̻̠̱͍̰͝͝ ", Arthur thought as he continued watching Lewis working making him feel a burning need he hasn't felt since he was mortal, but good gracious it made him feel so perverted as he continued to think about how he was human again so Lewis would cr- No, no, no he shook the thought out his head. He needed to remember to that he's trying to haunt Lewis to pay for what he did to h- Arthur lost all manner of concentration, as he witnessed Lewis doing handstand push ups, with his legs pointed in the air like he's going to do a swan dive.

 

After sometime Lewis began to alternating hands as he was still having problems clearing his mind of some very interesting ideas. As Arthur watched in both awe and arousal, he felt so guilty for having these dark, mischievous and lustful thoughts about Lewis, it didn't help that it made his heart throb and ache as he wished he could have Lewis all to himself. Arthur started crying again, having his deadbeats come to console him, not realizing that Lewis has been staring at him for the past few minutes or so.  
"I was gonna say that I'm glad to see you again, but obviously something's wrong, wanna talk about it?", Lewis said in a hushed tone, Arthur having just now noticing Lewis, panics and almost phases through the wall right behind him. Lewis uses his left hand to catch Arthur, because every time when Lewis' body finishes healing from the Ember Revenant's possession, Lewis has the ability to physically grab supernatural beings that usually are or can become intangible; for about an hour or so. Startling Arthur and making his soul almost jump off of his chest as Lewis pulled him into his embrace.  
"Sorry, reflex. I don't know why I did, that.", Lewis admitted nervously, "I'm just so used to doing that kind of thing for an old friend of mine..." Arthur unsure if he talking about him, cocks his head over to the side a bit as if asking a question.  
"His name's Arthur and he was kind of a human train wreck, but he still tried his best when it came down to whatever he was doing." Lewis said he continued on,"He was one of the few pillars in my life, we became friends over the fact that neither of us had parents and we were okay with that..." Lewis paused as he pondered the moment as if were yesterday," But then about 5 years ago he just disappeared and I've been looking for him ever since." Lewis turned towards Arthur still not recognizing who he is, only to witness him sobbing as those golden topaz tears began pouring out of his face, like a gentle stream. Lewis started to freak out a little bit, causing his natural reaction to when Arthur was alive to kick in making him to hug Arthur, in hopes that it him feel better.


	4. Misery burns in Loneliness...

Lewis continued to hug Arthur still without realising who he is, but still not wanting to let him go; both out of fear of him leaving and out of sheer instinct from dealing with an old friend. Which, honestly Arthur needed it but hated the fact that he did, because he was here to get his revenge on Lewis, but why couldn't he do it?  
Meanwhile, Lewis was in his own head reprimanding himself, 'Why in the fuck are you hugging a ghost you don't even know!?'  
'Because, h-', Lewis having his thoughts interrupted for the umpteenth time this week; by Arthur squeezing him tighter as the tears in his eyes started to flow out like a waterfall. A golden waterfall of sadness, dread, regret and confusion; even though for Arthur this has become one of the happiest moments of his undead life.  
'Because, he need this hug about as much as we do...', Lewis thought to himself as he "picked up" and took him over to the bed, so he could let Arthur finish crying, undisturbed; without his legs falling asleep, from standing up for too long.

It took a bit of time before Arthur stopped crying; the sky was was soft, yet very dark and opaque pink at the time. As Arthur wiped away his tears with Lewis' shirt; Lewis was dealing with curse from (Vulcan) Hephaestus placed upon him and the Ember Revenant. Even though it no longer hurt him anymore, it still felt weird to him as his scars almost immediately came back. Hephaestus (Vulcan) made sure that the curse was effective, because once the final magic healing seal broke, his old burn wounds raced across his left arm at breakneck speed and spreading across his face, bicep, stomach,shoulder, back and slightly slipped down onto his hip and navel. Luckily for him it no longer hurt as much as it used to in the beginning, but then again Lewis hasn't been able to feel much of anything with the left side of his body for a while now.

Arthur felt the magic from the curse spring into action once his temporary seal broke and oh, it felt awful to him. He could feel the cursed flames go to work as it proceeded to scorch and char Lewis' flesh. The Ember Revenant was also punished as well by the flames, as it kept trying to purify the ghost enough so that way it could be launched out of Lewis' body and into the afterlife. But unluckily for them the Ember Revenant was stubborn as shit and was determined to get his vengeance on Hephaestus (Vulcan). Though because of this stubbornness, it always caused a bit of backlash as it would always cause Lewis' scar to burn just a little bit farther along his body than its suppose to. The burns slowly crept up to the the bridge of his nose, the underside of his chin and gently slinked itself higher onto Lewis' forehead, while it simultaneously spread across Lewis' pectorals and shoulder blades. 

Reminding him that in the end that no matter how much he fights the angered spirit, he's still only human and eventually his body will give out...


	5. Intermission...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight hiccup...

Hi, sorry for the confusion, but I may have to tempororalily put my story on hold for a bit, mainly for 2 reasons

The first reason is that I'm in a bit of financial trouble and I don't know how many of you would want me to go into detail anout my my life and stuff... Anyway people are screwin gme and my family over (and no it's not the mafia), so I'm trying to help my folks out with getting some money into the house.  
[If you wanna commission me here's the link: https://ko-fi.com/post/Commissions-S6S3XUVY]

 

The second reason is that I'm going to be redoing the last chapter I posted (in my free time, if I ever find any), mainly because I'm disastisfied with what I wrote. Not in a perfectionist sort-of way, but more so in a "i can do a little better" sort-of way. 

But anyway, I don't know how long this whole ordeal is going to take, but I assure you hopefully once everything calms down, I can go back to writing in a somewhat normal schedule...

Love,  
Whittney<3

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @clownsuu and @phantriicks on Tumblr, who gave me permission to use their pansy Ghost!Arthur and Human!Mystery (who's known as Bennett)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Also please don't expect a consistent posting schedule, because even I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter and I'm the one writing it!
> 
> [Also could use your support, I'm about to become homeless, so if you could help me out, that would be fantastic!]  
> https://ko-fi.com/spooftale


End file.
